Back in Time
by HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Cathy ends up back in 2005 and being held by the Winchester's. That's when the Fenton's with little Danny and Harry (Potter - read Wizard and Ghost), burst in and cause trouble.
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh!" I groaned as I regained consciousness. "Where am I?" Looking around groggily, I tried to touch my forehead, only to be restricted by ropes tying me to the chair.

"What in the name of God are you?" A gruff voice asked. I turned my head and saw spiky hair and a leather jacket.

"Since you asked I take it you won't believe me if I said human," I stated.

Leather boy laughed darkly. "Got that."

"Well, I am," I said. "Sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?" A different voice asked. I turned to him, he was frowning under his mop of hair and holding a leather bound journal.

"You wouldn't believe me," I told him, eyes flashing dark green.

"Dean," Mophead said. "I've never seen that before, black or yellow sure, never green."

"What do you mean Sammy?" Dean asked.

"He means I'm not a demon, Dean," I answered him. "Isn't that obvious?"

"Then what are you?" Sammy asked.

"Like I said, you wouldn't believe me."

"Try us," Dean said.

"Okay, if you wish," I said. "I'm a witch, a demigod, a Halfa and a time traveller." At this I looked around. "I take it this is 2005, America?" Dean blinked.

"Er, yeah," Sam, I get the impression he doesn't like being called Sammy, said. "2005, America. What time are you from?"

"January 2014," I replied.

Dean glared at Sam. "You tellin' me you believe her!?" He snarled. "Sam, she could be anything?"

"Come on Dean," Sam said. "We've come across stranger."

"Wait a second!" I said looking between the two. "You're the Winchesters, right?"

"Yeah..." Dean replied, cautiously.

"Oh dear," I said.

"Oh dear?" sam repeated.

"You two are about to run into my aunt and uncle, and I need to get out of here!" I exclaimed. Looking up I groaned. "What did you have to trap me for?"

"If you're not a Demon was a Devil's Trap stop you?" Dean asked.

"I said I was a demigod," I reminded him. "I'm a child of Hades, King of the Underworld, Ruler of Hell. That's why a Devil's Trap holds me."

Sam interrupted the impending glaring session and said, "Who are your aunt and uncle?"

I broke off from glaring at Dean and turned to Sam. "Jack and Maddie Fenton," At the blank look I got from both of them, I added. "They're ghost hunters in Amity Park."

"We're nowhere near Amity Park!" Dean exclaimed.

"No, but they're tracking something," I told him. A fire ran over my hair as I shifted nervously.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Sam asked.

"Just hang on," I said closing my eyes. With a lot of concentration, I made myself, the chair and trap invisible. And just in time too, as the Fentons, with little Danny and Harry trying to be helpful, burst in at that moment.

"There's a ghost somewhere in here!" Jack boomed.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean looked at each other. This day was turning out to be very strange. THe two little boys ran up to the brothers. "'Scuse me mister," the younger of the pair said, pulling on Sam's trouser leg. "Have you seen a ghost?" Sam's eyes locked with the brilliant green eyes of the child at his feet.

"Sorry kiddo, you just missed it," Dean said, crouching down to the 3 year olds level.

"Oh," the kid said before running back to the Fentons. "Aunt Maddie, Uncle Jack, those two men said we missed the ghost."

Jack and Maddie, for their part, hadn't moved much since they had burst in. They had adopted a shocked position after their initial heroic position and now stood with wide eyes, staring at the brothers before them.

The Winchesters knew that their dad was pretty famous, one of the best hunters out there, they didn't however, know that their dad's fame had also included them. "Mads," Jack said. "It's Sam and Dean Winchester."

"I know Jack, I know," Maddie said.

Sam and Dean shared a glance again. 'They know who we are?' Sam mouthed at Dean.

'Looks like it,' Dean mouthed back.

'_course they do' _A voice said in their heads. _You two, and your dad, are famous._

Both brothers jumped at the voice, for they had no idea where it came from.

_Really? You don't recognise my voice when I was literally talking to you moments ago._

Sam, discreetly as he could, shook his head. Then he realised and glanced behind him.

_That's it Sasquatch!_

'What did you just call me?' He mouthed at where the chair was.

_Sorry, spoilers!_

Whilst this silent exchange had been going on Jack and Maddie Fenton had been quietly, if that was a thing Jack could be, discussing the fact the Winchesters were in this very spot where they had been tracking a ghost. Finally, Jack decided that he was going to talk to Sam and Dean. "You boys are the Winchesters, right?" He asked, seeming uncharacteristically nervous.

"That's us," Dean said, still slightly bewildered at the fact these people knew who they were.

At this, Jack over excitedly grabbed Dean's hand and shook it wildly. "It's an honor to meet you, it really is!" Jack moved on and did the same with Sam. Maddie came up to the brothers and did exactly the same as her husband had.

Seven year old Danny picked up three year old Harry and walked over to the adults. With the arm that wasn't supporting his cousin Danny tugged on the leg of his mothers HAZMAT suit. "Mommy, who are they?" He asked.

"Sweetie, they're the WInchesters, two of the greatest hunters this world has ever known," Maddie told her son.

_And will ever know, _Cathy added into the brothers' heads.

"Oh," Danny said. He didn't seem entirely too surprised, or in fact, entirely ecstatic to learn this. He just accepted it and carried on with his life.

_He never did lose that ability._


End file.
